Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) is a standards body which develops open standards for the mobile phone industry. An open mobile alliance platform may provide provisioning, configuration, and software update functions to mobile telephones.